Various systems exist for connecting fastener elements (e.g., pedicle screws) to bones for the purposes vertebral fixation. Such systems may use a plurality of bone screws fitted in bodies, wherein a plurality of bodies are aligned using a mounting rod.
A spinal fixation system may comprise several components with various degrees of stability or various degrees of movement between the components themselves or between the components and the bones to which they are affixed. For example, the connection between the bones and the fastener may have a degree of stability. Greater stability may help promote a more secure system and a more secure fixation for multiple segments of the spine.
In some surgical proceedings, several parts may be used to be assemble the spinal fixation system. A high number of components may be inconvenient for the surgeon and may be dangerous for the patient if any component becomes unsecured or breaks off from the spinal fixation system.
In some surgical proceedings, the components intended to be used for the spinal fixation system may often be preselected. Such selection may be made based on a number of factors such as the particular dimensions of the components and the anatomical location for the fixation of the system. However, during some surgical procedures, the preselected components may be determined to not actually be ideal. For example, a body selected as part of the spinal fixation system may be determined to be too big or too small for a particular situation or particular patient. When this is the case, replacing the body may requiring removing the secured bone screw from the patient's bones. Then, a new body may be selected and fitted with the bone screw. Such procedures may be inconvenient for the surgeon and may be dangerous for the patient.
In some surgical proceedings, the spinal fixation system may be used in pediatric settings or on pediatric patients. Traditional spinal fixation systems may be too large to be fitted ideally or securely in pediatric patients.